


Love Bites

by the_madame21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter Otabek Altin, Vampire Sex, Vampire Yuri Plisetsky, lowkey degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Yuri prefers when blood is sweet.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @kawaiilo-ren's [amazing art](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com/post/162859602315/vampire-yuri-tho)

Yuri bit down again, a low groan in his throat as he took more blood. 

“A man,” he breathed, licking the wound, “Should not be this sweet.” 

Otabek tightened his grip around the vampire’s hips, granting a jerky thrust. “You’ve tasted men before?”

Steadying himself with one hand on the hunter’s shoulder, Yuri brushed his hair out of his face with the other, running his tongue over his fangs in a teasing smirk, “A few.” 

It was enough to start a growl in the hunter’s throat, pushing him down so that the vampire was now beneath him. “Your kind is despicable.” 

“Says the killer—”

“Better than fangs—”

Yuri found himself chuckling, closing his eyes briefly as a sound more enchanting than Otabek would have liked to admit parted the vampire’s lips. When he opened his eyes again, the hunter was granted with the piercing green that had caught his attention since the day they’d first met.

“A little love bite,” Yuri snaked his arms around the other man’s neck, pulling him in close enough to nip at his ear, _“Never killed anyone.”_

Before Otabek even realized, he was flipped over, head smacking against the wooden boards of the abandoned house, the heavy _creaks_ caused by their bodies echoing obscenely in his ears. 

“Watch closely, Hunter,” the vampire sat up, positioning himself on his knees, pressing his palms flat against Otabek’s chest for support, “I’ll show you something good.” 

It was all for show, the sensually languid rise and fall of his hips, the way his pink cock bounced against snow-white skin, Yuri precariously biting his bottom lip with his fangs. He brushed his long hair to the side, letting his hands trail down his own torso, before they stopped right at the tip of his cock, playing with himself as he spread the drops of pre-cum over his leaking head. 

Otabek licked his lips, squeezing the vampire’s thighs. 

“Do you like what you see, Hunter?” Yuri cocked his head, knowing well enough by now to look at the Hunter dead on. Because for some strange reason, rather than his body, this human was more fixated on the green of his—

Beka gave a harsh _thrust,_ Yuri nearly choking on his own moan as his head fell back, but he quickly sunk his nails into the hunter’s chest, shooting him a sharp glare. 

“ _I’ll_ do it.” 

Otabek relaxed his hold on Yuri’s legs, slightly, trying to keep a level head. 

“Can you?” he raised an eyebrow, “All on your own?” 

“I _can,”_ snapped the vampire, closing his eyes as if to steady himself, flattening his hands over Otabek’s chest once more. 

He worked, rising and falling, seeking his own pleasure as he rode the hunter, palms tightening into fists the more he bounced, letting out small whines of discontent. But he was already quickly unraveling, Otabek knew, his movements becoming more desperate with each stroke, and for a moment Otabek considered helping him, but that would have been a shame, seeing as he’d be denied the blonde’s whine-filled pleas. 

And he knew the vampire was _truly_ desperate now, one hand moving up to play with his nipples, pinching and squeezing them to a flushed pink, until they stood on end, as if they were begging to be licked. 

“Hunter,” Yuri panted, still working the pink buds, tongue all but hanging out, “Tell me…”

_“Lewd.”_

Yuri shuddered above him, movements becoming jerk as his thighs tensed and trembled in Otabek’s hands. 

“M-More,” he begged, his voice not nearly as commanding as before, reduced to nothing but weak whimpers and wanting pants. 

“Completely disheveled,” Otabek kept his monotone, reaching up carefully, brushing the vampires hands away gently, and pinching Yuri’s nipple experimentally, which earned him a soft moan. Finding that not to be enough, Beka gave it a harsh twist, Yuri arching his back towards him, nearly collapsing on the hunter’s chest. 

“So _weak,”_ Otabek continued, twisting the other nipple, and again Yuri cried out, nearly at his limit, but Beka sat up, just then, gripping the tip of Yuri’s cock with one hand and wrapping the other around his throat. He nearly snarled.

_“Just like prey.”_

Yuri’s eyes widened, opening his mouth in a moan that never manifested, a shudder rolling through his body in such an exaggerated wave that Otabek thought the vampire had gone over. 

But that didn’t seem to be the case, not from the tears of desperation that laced those green eyes, making them shine.

“Hunter,” Yuri gasped, clawing at the hand that held his throat, “Please—”

It was now Otabek’s turn to bite, though not nearly hard enough to break the skin, and so it wasn’t enough, not _nearly_ enough, Yuri whining and begging and _clawing—_

“You can’t,” the hunter said simply, “My shirt will get dirty.” 

Yuri found that unlikely, considering it’d been torn open, from the collar right down to his navel, so something like that shouldn’t have mattered. But he was too far gone to point it out.

“Well then where _can_ I?” Those emeralds that wanted to be sharp were only clouded with the heat of lust. 

Beka nipped around the vampire’s neck, teasing to no end, “Think.” 

Again Yuri shivered in the human’s arms, pulling away slightly, lips parted to release another moan. 

“Here,” he dragged his thumb across Otabek’s lip, hooking it around the edge to tug softly, making the human open his mouth, “Let me here.” 

Otabek slid out, Yuri’s body shivering in displeasure, so the vampire tried to scramble, to climb over the human so that—

But Beka was faster, pushing Yuri back, flat on his butt, the vampire sitting up with enough space between his thighs for Otabek to take him into his mouth, swallowing down as much of his length as he could. 

This was perhaps one of Otabek’s favorite positions. Even if it meant his dick was hard and throbbing, twitching against his stomach without release. Because from here, he could see the collection of bites and bruises he’d left littered on the inside of the vampire’s thighs. Bobbing his head up and down, letting out a few low groans of his own, he didn’t know how something like a purple blotch could look so beautiful.

Yuri let out a throaty moan, burrowing himself in deep between Beka’s lips, hips jerking and begging for release, knuckles white from the way they fisted at the human’s hair. 

“Fuck, right—“ Yuri gasped, feeling the way Beka’s tongue pressed up against one of his weak spots, sucking at his head and then grazing his tongue over his slit, before swallowing him whole again, all the way down, so that Yuri could feel the edge of the human’s throat with the tip of his cock. 

“Hunter—Hunter—!” Yuri curled in on himself, probably suffocating the human but he didn’t care, didn’t give a _damn,_ because when the hunter curled his tongue around him like that—

_“Otabek—”_ It was a primal sort of howl, his head tossing back and his fingers tightening while his entire body stiffened, spilling into the hunter’s mouth that simply continued to _suck,_ and no matter how much Yuri pleaded he simply didn’t _stop—_

His body fell limp, flat on the ground, hair sprawling around his face in messy tangles, Yuri’s chest rising and falling in heavy pants while Beka licked up every drop, not letting a single bit of the vampire’s seed go to waste. 

The hunter finished with a quick wipe of his mouth, commenting on the taste. Yuri hardly had the ability to reply, what with the way his mouth was half open, still panting, looking about as ripe as Beka had ever seen him. 

Ripe enough to eat, even.

He couldn’t help it; he lowered himself to the vampire’s chest, drawing the pink buds into his mouth that begged to be licked since the moment Yuri had begun to play with them. 

It was a curious thing, Beka thought, since the beast was supposed to be Yuri, not him, but whenever they were like this, Yuri slightly weakened from the rush of his orgasm, Otabek always got an instinctual rush of his own, one that pushed him to want to devour the vampire completely. 

He released Yuri’s chest, only to claim his mouth, the two sharing a kiss that was more wet with want than anything else. 

_“My turn,”_ Beka pulled away with a low groan, flipping Yuri onto his stomach before the vampire had the chance to say otherwise. He reached for the bottle of lube nobody had bothered to close, smearing some over Yuri’s ass before coating his own cock for good measure, and without a wasted moment more filled the greedy creature to the hilt. 

Yuri _screeched,_ sliding down almost to his stomach, but Otabek held him up, keeping him on all fours. 

Yuri turned his head slightly, Otabek met with pitiful eyes, “S-Stop—I just c-came—”

Something seemed to snap in the hunter, seeing the vampire in such a way, so he grabbed at his scalp, tugging at the long blonde locks and forcing Yuri’s head back, loving the way it felt to have the vampire tighten around him. 

“Fuck,” Beka exhaled, still palming Yuri’s hair, “You’re so sensitive after you cum—”

“That’s why I—” his legs trembled, threatening to give, “S-Stop—”

That only made the hunter want _more,_ grabbing at Yuri’s hips and forcing the blonde to meet his thrusts, reveling in the obscene sounds their bodies made every time skin met skin, smacking together in sloshy wet proof of their pleasure. And Otabek indulged, oh how he _indulged,_ watching the way his cock slid in and out, disappearing into Yuri’s tight, round ass, nearly losing all sense of reason from the way it _bounced,_ Yuri reduced to a hot, whimpering mess. Especially when Beka squeezed the vampire’s hips, and Yuri tightened up even more, his back forming the most perfect arch Beka had ever seen, gasping before letting his head hang again. 

_“Hunter.”_

Beka knew what that voice meant by now, not hesitating in the least when he pulled back a bit, allowing his palm to strike in a sharp _smack_ against Yuri’s ass. 

The blonde cried out, stopping himself by biting into his own arm, back arching even further than before, and Otabek couldn’t help but think that there was something incredibly arousing about Yuri’s back, when it was glistening with sweat like that. 

He mounted Yuri so that his own stomach was now pressed up against the vampire’s back, their sweat kissing, Beka tugging at Yuri’s ear with his teeth, his voice husky and raw as he drew Yuri’s arm away from his mouth, replacing it with his own fingers. 

“Bite me instead.” 

But Yuri did nothing of the kind, just sucked, moaning into Beka’s fingers and letting his eyes roll back as Beka matched his sucks to the thrusts in his ass. 

“Yuri,” Beka struggled to hold him up, losing strength in his own legs, “Loosen up for me, I can barely move—”

The vampire wriggled his hips, shaking his head, “Feelsh gwood…” 

Beka managed a few more thrusts out of spite alone, feeling himself starting to teeter over the edge. With his mind hazed and full of Yuri’s scent, he pressed himself even closer, hips now moving in jerkythrusts as he tried to catch his own release. With desperate movements he brushed Yuri’s hair away from his neck, breathing heavily against the skin. 

“Yuri,” he growled, snaking his hand around the vampire’s neck, and squeezing, cutting off his air, “ _Cum.”_

Yuri choked, coughing and gasping and _screaming_ into Beka’s fingers, cumming the moment he felt Beka’s own heat start to fill his stomach, spasming and losing all the strength in his limbs as his own wave began to wash him over into complete and utter bliss. 

Beka came with a low groan, collapsing on top of the vampire as he finished, feeling his fingers being punctured by his vampire’s fangs. 

The floor seemed to creak with each breath they desperately hoped would fill their lungs.

When they both came down from their high, their breaths no longer the heavy pants that claimed their chests, Yuri curled into the human, looking past the man’s shoulders and to the pile of clothing they’d left behind, his hunter’s belt resting solidly at the top. 

What would his clan say, Yuri wondered, if they knew he’d fallen for a hunter? 

But his worries quickly dissipated, were replaced with a much more present problem rising in his throat, his thirst scratching and drying out his tongue. He nudged softly at the human’s chest, fixing his stare on the scar that covered half of the hunter’s breast, the very one Yuri had given him the first time they’d met. 

“Otabek.” 

The hunter looked down at the vampire in his arms, giving a drowsy sort of smile—or at least, as much as could be described as a smile, when it came from a man like him. “Hm?”

Yuri palmed his own throat, his dark nails accenting the pale skin, “ _Thirsty.”_

The hunter bent down, enough to press his lips chastely against Yuri’s. “Then drink.” 

Yuri nodded, moving up a little more, opening his mouth on a large inhale, making a show of his fangs before biting down. 

He sucked greedily, taking far more than was due, groaning with each gulp, reminding the hunter that he could be devoured just as easily. 

Beka’s blood was always delicious, especially when it was drowned in pleasure, and prickled with the pain granted by Yuri’s fangs. But even better than that was perhaps the way Beka stiffened whenever Yuri bit down, which only clouded Yuri’s head even further, fogging it with a fake sense of pride. 

He took a final gulp before pulling away, allowing part of the blood to run down the side of his mouth, dripping down his chin as he leaned in to kiss his lover, coating their tongues in red. 

Beka let Yuri swallow his moans, the hunter’s eyes fluttering closed as he tasted the warmth of his own blood. 

They only managed a few more kisses, before Yuri began to slip into sleep, because the vampire always gave into exhaustion, once his belly was filled and full.

Beka let him sleep, brushing his fingers through blonde hair, admiring the way his blood was drying against Yuri’s pale cheeks. He reached down, rubbing the stain off tenderly with his thumb, Yuri sweet and soft and murmuring beside him. 

How wonderful it would be, Otabek thought, if they could stay like this forever. 


End file.
